Til the Day When All Are One
by troubleonelmstreet
Summary: Identifying the beginning of the end would be a difficult task for even the sharpest. Too many factors played a role, too many people played a part. Luckily for those taking on the challenge, hindsight is 20/20. It makes the insignificant, significant. And so we can say that the end began with a pizza. (SS/OC/SS later)
1. Rapid Pressure Increase

**A/N** : Edited 1/6/2019

* * *

Identifying the beginning of the end would be a difficult task for even the sharpest. Too many factors played a role, too many people played a part. Luckily for those taking on the challenge, hindsight is 20/20. It makes the insignificant, significant.

And so we can say that the end began with a pizza. Or rather, the lack of one.

* * *

 **Transformers: 'Til the Day When All Are One**

 _ **Humanity**_

* * *

Saturday was pizza day, the only day of the week Andromeda Doe would allow herself to spend money on decent food. She'd order a pizza, watch a movie, sip on some pop and relax after a long week of work and school. She had a system. Perhaps not the best, but it would do.

Most of the time. The delivery man for Toni's Pizza called in sick, throwing a significant wrench into her plans. There was no way she was trying a different restaurant. It just wouldn't be the same.

She withheld an irritated huff as she listed to the old woman apologize over the phone. Takeout was the only option available.

"It's fine, Mrs. Marino," Andromeda lied through her teeth. "No big deal."

"Thank you for being so understanding, dear," Mrs. Marino replied. "I'd hate to lose a regular. Is there anything else you'd like, besides the usual?"

"No, that'll be it."

"Your order will be done in about twenty minutes then, thank you for choosing Toni's Pizza."

"See you then," Andromeda replied before hanging up her phone and tossing it away. Sighing loudly, she fell back onto her bed, head hitting one of her many pillows. From where she laid, she had a perfect view of her arranged star sticker covered ceiling. Tracing the constellations with her eyes, she took a breath.

"Six more months," she reminded herself under her breath. Her soft voice was amplified by her quiet apartment as she repeated herself. "Just six more months."

A screaming match began in the apartment next door. Something about groceries. This made Andromeda sigh again. Six months would be short in retrospect, but for now? "Damn, six more months of this."

Sitting up in bed, she resigned herself to getting dressed. Unwilling to change, she made do with her baggy jeans and old t-shirt, opting instead to put a jacket. It would both protect against the cold and judgmental eyes. She then pulled on the well-worn tennis shoes she found at the thrift store, grabbed her phone, and headed out.

The hall outside was well lit, but the stairs were not. Quick on her feet, she jogged out of the building. Strange characters liked to linger in dark places and Andromeda didn't have the energy for an encounter.

Once outside the building, she pulled up her jacket's hood. The thick coiled curls of her head stuck out funny, but at least it was warm.

Winter in Mission City tended to be cold and windy, so luck was on her side when her hood stayed on. There wasn't even the slightest breeze.

Five minutes later, Andromeda reached an intersection. Just ten minutes more and she'd been enjoying some traditional Italian pizza.

Her stomach grumbled at the thought.

Pedestrian crossing began a moment after she had reached the street. She had taken one step into the road when a sleek yellow car raced through the red light. Startled by the sudden traffic violation, Andromeda stumbled backward onto her rear. Oddly enough, the yellow car wasn't alone. A large black truck, another expensive silver car, a Peterbilt and an emergency vehicle, followed by several black vans, all ran that red light. It was bizarre to say the least, and the young woman sat stunned as she watched the caravan go. It was a miracle they didn't crash into anyone or each other.

"Ey lady, you alright?" a young voice broke through her stupor. Andromeda turned to head to see a kid, no more than 13, standing next to her with a skateboard. "They didn't hit you, did they?"

"Um," she blinked and shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine." She stood up and looked toward where the group of cars drove. "Thanks."

The kid shrugged. "Don't mention it." With a kick, he took off down the crosswalk on his skateboard. He was halfway through when Andromeda realized she should get moving too. The red 'stop' hand was already beginning to flash.

The rest of the walk to Toni's was uneventful and soon she was sitting on an empty bench outside, waiting for her name to be called.

A jet passed overhead, making her wince. She was not a fan of loud noises, which sucked given how close Mission City was to a military base.

"Takeout for Doe!"

Andromeda stood with a grunt and rolled her shoulders. Finally. She could almost taste it. The question of what movie to watch flitted across her mind as she turned to go inside.

That's when it happened.

A sonic boom echoed through the city, followed by an explosion that shook the ground. The front windows of Toni's, along with all the glass in the surrounding area, shattered. A rain of shards fell to the street below from affected skyscrapers. Andromeda instinctively crouched and covered her head.

For a moment it was as if the entire city froze and held its breath, waiting for what would come next.

It wouldn't wait for long.

Another explosion boomed from somewhere nearby and the silence transformed into screams.

Andromeda stood as soon as the ground was steady, adrenaline flooding her systems. Flight or flight took over and, as there was nothing to fight, she had but one choice.

She took off down the street, a singular thought in her mind. Run. Where, she didn't know. Her feet pounded the concrete as her dark hair flew behind her. Muddy brown eyes scanned for the source of the sounds as she ran, though she saw nothing but fellow runners and destruction. So much destruction. Chunks were taken out of buildings. Glass covered the ground. Cars were crushed and overturned. And yet, she could see no cause.

Then she spotted him. That teen who had talked to her at the intersection. He was standing in the middle of the street, staring at something out of her sight. She ran up to him and immediately began shouting.

"What're you doing?!" she exclaimed between gasped breaths. She grabbed the kid's shoulders and began hauling him away. "Run! We need cover!"

That's what she was running for. Cover. Perhaps the subway. The more irrational side of her said she needed to go home and hide under her blankets. It had worked when she was a kid.

The kid was silent for what seemed like ages before speaking. "Holy sh-" he was cut off by another crash. The noise came from the direction he was staring in, to Andromeda's right. Brows furrowed in both anxiety and a morbid sense of curiosity, she turned her tunnel vision that way. And nearly fainted.

Two robots, Titans, fought in the center of a nearby intersection. One was blue and red, while the other was a grayish silver. Bombs dropped on them from above, highlighting their battle. It was like a scene from an action movie as they broke through buildings as a kid would a sandcastle.

When the red one fell, yards in front of her, she should have run. Andromeda should have reacted like the kid, snapped out of her shock, and ran like hell away from the scene.

Instead, she felt her heart leap into her throat and froze, still as a statue. It didn't take the kid long to deem her a lost cause, leaving her the only spectator.

That is until seemingly out of nowhere, another person stood in the intersection. He held something in his arms that looked somewhat cubic and lifted it in a taunting gesture.

The grey robot rushed him.

What happened next Andromeda would only recall in dreams and nightmares. A wave of something unidentifiable washed over her and, suddenly, the cube began dissolving. Bolts of pure energy erupted from it, most of which struck the grey robot. It began screaming in what sounded like pain.

Could robots feel pain?

A flash of light accompanied by a near-sonic boom sent her to the ground.

And then she felt it.

It was itching, crawling, trying to get into her. Warmth turned into searing heat as something invaded her body. She could feel herself changing, warping, twisting into something alien. Aberrant. There was no end to the pain.

With a silent cry, Andromeda tipped sideways, unaware as her head hit the concrete. Blissful nothingness enveloped her.

* * *

 **E/N** : This is my first ever Transformers fanfiction (at least that I've posted), so please be gentle. Some of the plots and themes are overdone, I know, but I wanted to explore them myself. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!


	2. Dazed and Bruised

**A/N** : Comment responses in endnotes.

Edited 1/7/2019

* * *

Coughing woke her.

Andromeda blinked open her eyes and winced at the bright fluorescent lights above. Coughing again, she tried to swallow but found she had no saliva to spare. Her mouth and throat were as dry as a desert.

"Here, this will help," a gentle voice said to her right. A hand urged something into her mouth; an ice cube. As the ice melted on her tongue, Andromeda took the chance to check out her surroundings.

She was in a hospital. The beeping heart-monitor attached to her finger made it obvious. The woman who gave her an ice cube looked to be a nurse. She was middle-aged, with grey-streaked hair and a name badge reading 'Marie'.

Mind hazy, Andromeda stared at the woman for a long moment before speaking. "Why am I in the hospital?"

Marie gave her a concerned look and grabbed a clipboard off the wall. "Do you not remember? Can you recall the year?"

"It's 2007," Andromeda responded automatically. Her mind felt like sludge, though was slowly waking up. It was then that she remembered. Her breath quickened, as did her heart. "Something happened. There were explosions."

"Yes," Marie drew out the word while looking over her clipboard. "You were found in city central by an emergency medical team."

Andromeda swallowed thickly. The attack was a blur. "Am I okay?"

"You seem to be. Just to be sure, we're going to check," Marie replied calmly. She began with a series of questions about her medical history. After that was a short physical exam. She left with a promise to return with a doctor and urged Andromeda to eat something.

She didn't need to be told twice.

The tiny bag of pretzels and water bottle handed to her were devoured as she waited for Marie to return. Her bed was surrounded by a privacy curtain, so she couldn't see much. Judging by the sounds, there were definitely other people in the room with her. At least two, as one was snoring and the other wheezed when they breathed.

It was odd, she thought, that her clothes hadn't been changed. Sure, her jacket was gone. This left her arms, which were all bandaged up, exposed. Her shoes were missing as well. There was no stereotypical hospital gown, though, or an IV.

She watched too many medical dramas.

"Andromeda Doe." The curtain around her bed was pulled aside to reveal a man, dressed in a doctor's coat. Marie was with him. In her hands were Andromeda's jacket, shoes, wallet, and phone. "Surface lacerations, minor bruising, a reported seizure," the man frowned, turned, and said something to Marie. The exchange happened too quickly and quietly for her to hear before he turned back. "No evidence of lasting trauma," he muttered something that sounded like 'overreacting EMT's'. "I recommend making an appointment with your doctor for an MRI, to be safe." He scribbled a note down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Give them this at your next appointment. Unless you're experiencing any unusual pain," he paused for a moment, allowing her time to speak. She didn't. "You're officially discharged. You can sign out at the desk."

He was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Let's get you going," Marie said gently, helping her shrug on her jacket and slip on her shoes.

"I had a seizure?" Andromeda burst as she watched the woman tie her laces. Marie paused.

"It was reported so, yes," she responded slowly, carefully. "However, there's no lasting evidence of one. Make that appointment if you want to be sure you're okay." When she saw Andromeda's distressed expression, she made a soft noise in her throat. "Don't worry dear. I'm sure it's nothing. With all that's been going on, mistakes are bound to happen."

Every inch of her body ached as she stood. Marie was quick to disconnect her from the heart monitor before leading her out of the room.

It soon became obvious why they were rushing her through so quick.

The halls of the hospital were littered with people in varying states of disrepair. Some had limbs bent at odd angles. Others had freshly stitched wounds. Still others were quiet, sitting or laying in silence.

Everyone was covered in dust and grime. Most had tear tracks cutting through the mess.

Andromeda signed whatever papers the nurse handed her in a daze. Her hand was shaking.

"The subway is still running," Marie advised once they were out of the building. The parking lot was full of cars. "Turn right once you reach the street and you'll make it."

And then she was gone, and Andromeda was alone.

For a moment she stood and stared at the ground. It was morning, and the breeze made her shiver. How long had she been at the hospital?

With that question plaguing her mind, she made the journey home. Just as Marie said, the subway was still open and running. She joined the other disheveled passengers on the long ride home.

And then she was walking into her in-tact apartment building. No-one gave her a second glance as she got a boost of energy, rushing the last bit of her trek.

Home. She was home.

Unable to help the hitching of her breath, she nearly collapsed. There was no way she was sleeping as she was, however, so she bucked up and stumbled to the bathroom. The shower heated up slower than usual. She undressed slower than usual. Everything hurt.

She was gentle with her body as she washed the day off. The hot water burned the tiny cuts the hospital missed, and some of the bandages that covered her more small injuries fell off. She didn't care. Every movement was pain, anyway.

Once done, she toweled off, pulled on some pajamas, and collapsed onto her bed.

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Hours later, as the sun began its descent, she woke with a shout. In her mind, metal titans raged.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the late chapter, the flu is sweeping through my house.

 _Comment Responses_ :

 **Jakson** : Thank you! I strive for detail.

 **mostly a reader fangir99** : Thank you so much!

 **angelmarie1995** : I'm glad. Inserting an OC is difficult, so I'm glad I pulled it off. As for the terror twins, join the club! I love those two.

 **cupcakehearts** : I hope so. I've got a lot planned for this fic.


	3. Non-Disclosure

**A/N** : Currently seeking a beta reader. Comment responses in endnotes.

 **Warning** : Non-graphic vomiting.

Edited 1/26/2019

* * *

A cool breeze cycled through her apartment as Andromeda tried to convince herself she wasn't crazy. Her memories of the attack had returned in full. The running. The kid. The robots.

Scrambling over to her dresser, she switched on her tiny TV. Static greeted her, and she was quick to adjust her makeshift antenna. After some tweaking, she got a few channels and switched to the news.

 _"So far ten have been found dead in Mission City. With hundreds more injured and dozens missing, people are demanding answers. The terrorist group who orchestrated the attack is still unknown, but sources say that-"_

"Terrorist attack?" Andromeda muttered, the words ringing false in her mind. She flipped to the other news station she got and found similar results. A terrorist attack on Mission City. Terrorist attack. What terrorist group had giant robots? No, scratch that, what terrorist group had giant robots that fought each other? She distinctly remembered punches being thrown between the two metal titans she saw.

Or did she?

She wrapped her arms around herself. Was it all a figment of her imagination? A dream? Some sort of hallucination or delusion from the trauma?

"The computer," she gasped, turning around sharply and lunging for her desk. Her limbs protested the rapid movements, but she ignored it. Within moments her laptop was up and running.

She opened her web browser.

 _Search: Attack on Mission City_

 _1,000,000 results_

Andromeda shook her head. The search was too broad. Honing in her college researching skills, she focused her search.

 _Search: Attack on Mission City Giant Robot_

 _10,000 results_

That was much more manageable. Plus, it filtered out all the news sites.

The first result was a Facebook page. Not the best source, but she wasn't picky.

 _Mission City is a coverup._

 _Videos of the attack on Mission City are being taken down. I've been saving the ones I can and posting them here._

"Perfect," she mumbled.

The first video was filed vertically, probably on a cell phone. The quality was terrible but was good enough to tell what was going on. The person holding it was running.

" _Jesus Christ, do you see that?_ " someone shouted off camera. " _Get it on camera! Quick!_ "

The camera holder cursed and adjusted his shot. Andromeda felt her heart speed up. Two metal beings wrestled in the middle of the street. One got slammed into the building and, moments later, the video ended.

There were more, and she couldn't stop watching.

Some were larger than others, a few sported colors while others were plain. There were so many, and they were so big.

She was just starting a video that featured a jet ramming itself through a building when the page vanished, replaced by a 404 error. Shaken from her hyper-focus, she refreshed the page. It was gone.

Andromeda snapped her laptop shut.

Was it the government? The CIA? Had they gotten her IP address? Were they going to come after her?

Sudden nausea had her rushing for the bathroom. She hardly made it before she was heaving and gagging over the toilet. It took two dry spells for anything to actually come out, and by the end of it, she was left gasping for breath. Thankfully, her hair didn't slip into the bowl.

Stomach sated for the moment, Andromeda staggered to the sink. She had to grip the counter for balance but managed to turn on the tap and splash her face.

The cool water felt good on her flushed cheeks and dripped from her chip onto the counter.

Tears were added to the mix as Andromeda choked down a cry. It was as if all the stress, all the pain, of the past two days were crashing down on her. Burying her face into her hands, she shuddered and sobbed.

Then came a knock on her door.

Shoulder slumping, she sniffled and looked into the mirror. Staring back at her was a mess of frizzy curls, red-tinged eyes and shaking shoulders. She splashed her face with water and took a breath. It didn't do much for her appearance but helped her confidence some.

Another knock.

Grabbing a scrunchie, she tied her hair back as best she could before stumbling to the door. She opened it a crack and immediately regretted it.

Two men dressed in identical black suits stood in the hall. Their faces were expressionless, their hair was neat, and their shoulders were squared. Twin handguns rested on their hips.

"Andromeda Doe?" one questioned.

"Yes?" she squeaked before clearing her throat. She crossed her arms. "That's, um, me."

"Agents Lewis and Jones," they both flashed badges in her face. "May we come in?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Why?"

"It's a matter of national security," the second agent replied with a bland expression. "If you'd prefer, we can take you to the nearest police station to chat."

"No," she quickly replied. "Um, give me a second." Closing the door, she undid the chain lock before opening it fully. The Agents entered one at a time, and she closed the door behind her. She didn't lock it. "Sorry for the mess," she stuttered out, moving to straighten out her bed. "It's-it's been a day."

"It's no problem," the first Agent, Lewis?, responded. "We'll keep this short. Reports say you were found in city central after the attack?"

Andromeda's heart jumped into her throat, and she found herself unable to respond. She settled in a short nod.

"During the attack, did you see anything unusual?" Agent Jones questioned. "Perhaps of unknown origin?"

"I-I-I-" Andromeda felt like a broken record.

"We understand this is a very distressing time," Agent Lewis interrupted, voice soft and kind. "And we don't want to add to that. The government is willing to pay for any medical expenses that resulted from the attack. This includes therapy. All you have to do is sign this," he pulled a paper and pen from his suit and laid it on her tiny desk. "It stipulates you will not speak of what you saw during the attack to anyone."

"We have qualified therapists with clearance to help you with processing your trauma," Agent Jones added. He gave her a quick once-over. "If you need it."

Hands shaking, Andromeda picked up the paper and read it through. Twice. She was no lawyer, but through the legal terminology, she was able to see the Agents weren't lying. She bit her lip in thought. It was a tempting offer for sure. The hospital bill would most likely eat through her emergency money and then some. Still, she asked. "And if I don't sign it?"

"It's a felony to talk about the event, regardless of if you agree to sign," Jones responded. "It's just a matter of if you want to cooperate."

She needed no further incentive. Pressing pen to paper, Andromeda signed her name on the dotted line.

"You made the right call, Ms. Doe," Lewis said as he accepted the document back. "Thank you for your time. You'll be contacted via email about your medical expenses within the month."

"And if you see anything suspicious, or anyone tries contacting you about what you saw, call us," Jones began. He handed her a card containing a phone number. "We'll take care of it."

While he no doubt meant to be reassuring, the Agent's promise only made Andromeda shiver.

* * *

 **E/N** : Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. For those of you wondering where the alien robots are, have patience. Soon, my dear readers, soon.

 _Comment Responses:_

 **Darkrose Prime:** I'm glad my summary hooked you in. That was definitely the intention. As for the rest of your comment, the full consequences of what occurred in the first chapter have yet to be seen. There's a wild ride ahead. (And I love the twins as well, obviously haha.) Thank you for reading!


	4. The 'Ab' in 'Normal'

**A/N:** Sorry for the delayyyyyy. I'm terrible, I know. Still seeking a beta reader, btw. Comment responses in endnotes.

* * *

As it turns out, Mondays will forever be Mondays. Even after devastating 'terrorist' attacks.

"Hello?" Andromeda mumbled into her phone. She hadn't even bothered checking who it was before answering. It was too bright to bother opening her eyes.

"That you, Doe?" a masculine voice questioned. It was her manager, James.

"Yeah," she croaked before clearing her throat. "Yes, it's me."

"You sick?"

"No, I just woke up," she responded honestly. James was cool. Most of the time.

He hummed sympathetically. "I'd be sleeping too if I could. I'll get to the point, are you able to work?"

"I guess?" Andromeda replied, already sitting up on her bed. Glancing at the clock, she winced at the time. She'd slept the day away. "What's going on?"

"What's not going on? Molly's got the flu. Thomas, Sam, and Laura lost their homes. Peter's MIA," he rambled before letting out a heavy sigh. "The boss still wants us to open, though, so it's all hands on deck. I know you've got school and stuff, but if you could pick up a few shifts that'd be great."

Andromeda's breath caught. "Oh, God, wow. Uh, did I forget to tell you? I'm on break for the next three weeks, so I've got full availability if you need me. I prefer-"

"Nights, yeah. I've got you, Doe," James interjected. "Thanks for picking up the slack. I'm gonna put up the schedule today, but can you work tonight? Four to close. Short notice, I know."

"Sure, that's," she let out a tired sigh. "That's fine."

"Thanks. See you then."

"Bye."

Everything hurt. Her back, her feet, her arms. She'd obviously not recovered from whatever the hell happened to her. Neither had the city, it seemed, as Mission Bar and Grill was practically dead. It wasn't surprising, but that didn't make it any less crappy.

Sighing, Andromeda zipped up her coat and stepped out onto the darkened sidewalk. She glanced down at her phone. 12:25 am. She had a long walk ahead.

She began her trek with her hands tucked into her pockets to combat the cold. Shoulders back, chin up, she projected confidence to dissuade any weirdos. Still, pepper-spray was loosely held in one pocketed hand.

Cool night air stung her face. Darkness lurked around every corner. Andromeda Doe was content. Walking down the sidewalk at absurd times, tired as can be? That was life. Normal, everyday, crap-tastic life. She hummed a car commercial jingle under her breath and smiled the smallest of smiles.

A crash in the alleyway to her right made her trip.

Whipping her head around to face the noise, she squared her feet and pulled the pepper spray from her pocket.

The alley was dark, but a streetlamp illuminated enough so that she could see her own long shadow and a few garbage bins. Other than that, though?

She shook her head and turned to keep walking. It was just a cat. Or a rat. She had taken one step when a soft noise met her ears. It sounded… distressed.

"Hello?" she called. "Is someone there? Are you okay?"

The noise stopped, replaced by a sort of grinding sound.

Andromeda frowned. "Hello?" Against her better judgment, she took a step into the alley.

Something struck one of the bins, causing her to jump. She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see better and could faintly make out something at the end of the alley. It was hard to see with the lack of light. She crept forward, pepper spray held up and at the ready.

"Hel-" she cut herself off with a huff. It was a vending machine. A, slightly battered, vending machine. Definitely not a person. Scanning the rest of the alley, she sighed. There was nothing else there. She rubbed her eye. "-lo. I'm an idiot."

While stuffing the spray into her pocket, she examined the machine. It still had snacks in it, which struck her as odd. Why wouldn't they clean it out before trashing it?

She shrugged and, out of habit, stuck her hand in the dispenser.

A small shock of something resembling static made her yelp and reel back. Her chest warmed and relief overcame her. Shaking her head, shook the injured hand out. It didn't hurt.

"Creator?" The voice was soft, boyish and oddly accented. There was something off about how the word sounded. Snapping her head up, Andromeda looked around for the speaker.

"Who said that?" she demanded, grabbing her pepper spray again and backing up so that she could see the entirety of the alley.

There was a sort of… sighing noise? Definitely an exhale. "I did? Can't you see me?"

There was definitely something wrong about the speaker's voice or, more specifically, their words. Their pronunciation was the last thing on her mind, however, as the vending machine was moving. Shifting. Changing.

And then, suddenly, it wasn't a vending machine anymore. It was a person-sized, blue and grey robot with bright blue eyes. Blue eyes which were staring straight at her.

Time stood still for a moment as Andromeda processed what she was seeing.

It was a robot.

A robot.

Robot!

She shouted in surprise. The robot cringed back. In an attempt to get away, she didn't notice a stray can on the ground until it was too late. Then she was on the ground with her back against a wall. Trapped.

The urge to fight was completely overwhelmed by terror as she closed her eyes and prepared to die.

What she wasn't prepared for, was a hug.

Pressed face to metal, Andromeda could hardly do anything as the robot began rambling. An overwhelming warmth and contentment overcame her as she listened.

"Oh, you are Creator! Thank Primus I found you. Ever since we woke up all I've seen are those strange flesh creatures and they scream so loud! So we hid here and you found me!" The robot was making a noise similar to the purr of an engine. "I knew you would."

Andromeda didn't how to respond to the affection and wasn't able to do much anyway. The robot's hug pressed her arms tight to her sides. What-who was this robot-man-creature-thing? Why did it sound alive? Why did it think she was it's-his (because for some reason, it sounded wrong) creator? Who was we? Instead of asking any of those reasonable questions, Andromeda was only able to get out a short, "Are you okay?"

Because she had an almost maternal concern for the bot. Though, it wasn't anything like the concern a mother had for her child. It was something entirely different. Something without a name. Regardless, having him close to her made her warm and sent happy signals to her brain.

"I'm fine!" the bot chirped as he released her. "Are you okay?"

Before Andromeda could even think of answering, a loud bang echoed through the alley. She spun around to face the sound, and couldn't help but gape.

It was another robot, nearly identical to the other. The main difference being that, while Robot #1 was all smiles, this one was anything but.

"Where the frag have you been?"

* * *

 **E/N** : I told you the robots would come in soon, right? I never promised they'd be canon characters! ;)

 _Comment Responses_ :

 **Brecken RainCaller:** Can I be honest and say that the first draft was exactly as you just described? Haha, I'm really glad I changed it. Also, thank you for the nickname idea. Totally stealing that. Thank you for the comment!

 **Jazabella** : Thank you! And I'm sorry for the delay!

 **Nina Roux** : Oh, thank you! I really appreciate your comment, and am glad you're enjoying the story! Sorry if this reads weird, am using google translate. Hugs to you too!

¡Oh gracias! ¡Realmente aprecio tu comentario, y me alegro de que estés disfrutando la historia! Lo siento si esto se lee raro, estoy usando el traductor de google. ¡Abrazos a ti también!

 **cupcakehearts** : Aw, thank you! So sorry for the late chapter!


End file.
